


The Ghost Queen

by Gomarnic14



Category: Danny Phantom, pitch pearl - Fandom
Genre: DPxDF, F/M, Ghost Queen, Ghost Queen AU, M/M, danny x phantom - Freeform, fenton x phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomarnic14/pseuds/Gomarnic14
Summary: Yes, it's Pitch Pearl, but this AU is mine, so yeah.Warning- Mentions of suicide, abuse, neglect, and death. So, don't like, don't read!Anyway, onto the description-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Danny was suffering so much after being separated from Phantom.The bullying grew, Sam and Tucker leaving him, Jazz being too 'busy' to notice him, Maddie and Jack too busy with their research, Vlad only now interested in Phantom, ghosts mocking him, and poor grades to never accomplish his dreams.By this, Danny had given up everything and wishes to die.Only to be saved by someone unexpected.Or not...Now time is running as Danny must find a way to get rid of the curse before it's too late.Will everyone can save him?Will Danny accept his fate or stop it before it's too late?Or will this mysterious person have what their desire for so long?Find out in The Ghost Queen!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitchpearl/relationship, pitch pearl/relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Danny POV

Hi, my name is Danny, Danny Fenton, the son of the ghost-hunting family and sister to Jazz Fenton, the smart one.

The one that was Danny Phantom before becoming human again.

The one before all of these troubles happened in the first place.

The one that had suffered multiple times because no one would help me.

The one that had nobody to be comfortable with or cry when needed the most.

The one that everyone hates.

The one that was all alone and suffered deeply as well as being scarred for the rest of his life.

The one that always helps people whenever they are people but doesn't receive anything in return.

The one that always is afraid, no _terrified_ , of people.

The one that wanted to _end_ his **_life_**.

However, this didn't happen without a twist.

Hi, my name is Danny Fenton, and this is the story of how my life got switched around by the Ghost Queen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Finally, after all this time, it's happening!**

**My official AU of The Ghost Queen is now in session!**

**Anyways, the artwork is mine, since I made it, and I hope that every single one of you will like it!**


	2. Chapter 1- How It All Began...

Danny POV

I was walking from home after another beat down by Dash and his friends.

It got to the point that I got some scars on my face, yet I can always say that I fell.

Not like my parents will bother to know anyway or Jazz being too 'busy' to notice.

As soon as I arrived at the house, I saw no one.

I started to look around to see if they are here, which they weren't.

I sigh and went up to the bathroom so that I can change the bandages from school.

I didn't bother to clean the wound since some of the ectoplasm that I have left inside me can clean it.

Once I was done with the injury, I saw my face in the mirror.

Not only the scars are visible, but a nasty black eye is there accompanied by a scratch.

 _Damn it! How do I cover that up?!_ I thought angrily.

I rushed over to my room and slammed the door roughly.

I grumbled in bed and sigh while tears began to come.

I couldn't stop crying as more and more began to appear.

_Why does this happen to be my stupid life?! Why couldn't I be a normal teenager without any bullies?!_

I shoved everything on my desk and laid my head down.

I felt like punching something, or _someone_ , but I can't do that.

Since I was all alone at home, I had to do the chores as well as cooking. 

I decided to do my homework later and get everything done now.

I got up from my pity self and began cleaning.

That included grooming, mopping, dusting, wiping the windows, cleaning up the table, and putting up the dishes.

I sigh as I felt exhausted from doing this. 

However, it was still better than have me being yelled at for not doing anything. 

I went to my room again and did my homework just like I decided to do not too long ago.

It was just reading a textbook from Mr. Lancer while writing a summary and answering the questions. 

As I read the book, I came upon a text that said, "Bravery is not a quality of the body. It is of the soul.”

 _"Part of the soul?" Used to be like that but not anymore...,_ I thought before putting the book away.

I was about to go downstairs and eat, but then I heard a door opening, and I decided against it. 

My stomach rumbled, but I grabbed some chips from my jacket and ate some.

It took a while for my body to get used to not eating with my family, but I always came prepared with food.

Once my body felt satisfied, I began taking off my clothes so that I can shower.

Of course, I had to be sneaky about it, but it would be nice for them to notice.

I shook my head at the thought of that and rushed over to the shower and began turning on the water.

Steam was starting to pour up in the air, and I quickly got in.

I hissed at the touch of the water, but nothing can be done about it.

I grabbed the shampoo and began bathing myself. 

I wheezed at each unbearable pain I felt, from my chest to my legs, and how it was just the beginning. 

I started lightly scrubbing my face and arms, but a sting of discomfort shocked me.

I nearly gave out a scream, but I withheld it.

_Can't let them know just yet..._

After I was done, I grabbed my towel and went out of the bathroom.

I headed to my room and started changing into newer clothing as well as newly-wrapped bandages. 

I gently got into bed and looked up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes, and tears formed again.

I bit my lips so that no one can hear me and curled up into a ball.

I couldn't handle the pain anymore and just wanted to die.

_Why can't I die now? That way, no one can ever miss me, or they'll feel at least regret._

I was started to agree with the thought of me dying, and I kind of smiled.

_Yeah, I'll die on the bridge near the forest. I just hope that it'll make everyone pleased with my action._

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before the day would come.

Only, I didn't know that someone had some plans for me as well...

??? POV

 _Interesting, a human that used to be Danny Phantom before being separated from him. How can things get better from here?_ A ghost thought while looking at Danny. 

She smirked before placing a necklace on his desk near his table.

_What a unique person. Too bad he wants to end it. Not on my watch~_

She took a final look at Danny before disappearing with an evil smile on her face...


	3. Chapter 2- Something Goes Right?

Danny POV

I was barely waking up from my sleep and turned my head to see what time it was.

It was fucking seven A.M. on a Saturday.

I got pissed, but it wasn't the first time this happened.

I got so used to waking up at seven in the morning for school that this happens.

I laid in bed with my arms out and just looked at the ceiling.

It took a few minutes, but I finally decided to get up and begin the day.

When I got up, though, I saw a necklace on my desk.

It was a real beauty, but I know that there was no way I brought it.

Still, I guess that I could wear it since it'll be the last thing for me to treasure.

I sigh and started to change into some new clothes I brought a long time ago.

It wasn't too shabby, but it was accurate for me.

Once I changed into my new clothes, I went to the bathroom to brush. 

I grabbed my toothbrush and began the process while brushing my hair as well. 

I was so used to do to multiple things at the same time that it became a hobby for me.

I looked in the mirror and saw that the black eye was nearly gone.

It was still there, but within a far vision, no one can see it.

I spit out the wasted material from my mouth and sigh.

 _Maybe this might be the day that I die. Probably at nightfall, I'll do that...,_ I thought as I left home.

I decided to grab some Nasty Burger and head out to the bridge. 

On my way there, though, I saw Sam and Tucker.

My heart sank, but I couldn't let them ruin my day right now.

I ordered my food as quickly as I could, and Valerie gave me my order.

She didn't like the fact that I was here but gave me my food anyway.

I left and thankfully didn't had Sam or Tucker see me.

Or so I thought to myself...

As soon as I shut the door, I overheard Sam calling my name.

I rushed as fast as I could without having them see me, but the shouting became more and more frequent. 

And with that, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could despite me being slow.

Luckily, I had the advantage as I can hide in the forest and stay there. 

Once I arrived at the forest, I climbed one of the trees and stay silent.

Sam and Tucker looked up and down to try to see me. 

Unfortunately for them, they didn't see me.

They left after a few minutes, but I didn't go down.

Knowing them, they would come back and try to find me yet again.

So I'll just stay here until they are truly gone and continued my path.

** Time skip, one hour later **

Danny POV

Just about thirty minutes ago, I saw them again, but this time with Phantom.

I had to be sneaky about not making any noises that attract their attention.

Luckily, something was moving away from me, and they went for investigation. 

While doing that, I climbed higher so that the angle from Phantom's eyes won't see me.

Once they came back, they searched and searched but nothing.

In the end, they gave up and left, which was a huge relief for me.

However, I decided to stay a little more just in case they come back for the second time. 

Without seeing them, I jumped down and continued my walk.

It was a nice, breezing day for me to walk since I hadn't done that in a long time.

As soon as I saw the bridge, I sat down and began eating my brunch.

It's never too early to eat some burgers in the mornings, but I also know that it's bad to eat junk food.

Well, too bad for me then because I love this food.

I sigh after I ate up every food that I brought, and looked up at the sky.

It was beautiful, just like nature always was, and no one can bother me for it.

Back then, Sam, Tucker, and I always hang out whenever we had the chance or after school.

But after Phantom, let's just say that things took for a great troll on me.

They became too busy while I was trying to be a part of the group.

Sadly for me, they never acknowledge that I was only trying to help, and that was when I cut ties with them. 

I never wanted to meet them ever again, or my family, as they were too 'busy' to actually spend time with me.

Vlad and Valerie are no different, but back then, they always tried to help me.

Now they turned into my former family/friends. 

I sigh again and enjoyed nature while I still can...

At least, to me, nothing can ruin this for the last time.

After all, I'm just a huge, waste of a burden, right...?

** Time skip, nightfall **

Danny POV

 _Alright then, let's just get this over with...,_ I thought as I looked down from the bridge.

I sigh as tears began forming in my eyes. 

_C'mon, what are you waiting for?! Get it over with!_ I thought, but my body wouldn't listen.

I guess that I was too much of a wimp to do this, and nothing was holding me back.

 _"Still, don't you want to jump?"_ A female ghost said.

I looked over towards her and saw that only her eyes were covered.

 _"So, gonna jump?"_ She asked me.

I was starting to debate whether or not I should do it, but then, she began laughing.

 _"Aren't you something? If you don't want to die, then don't. You are your own person, not someone's toy. Besides, maybe I can offer you something in return for your safter~,"_ She said while swimming over me.

My head wanted me to jump, but my heart knew that it was all wrong.

I closed my eyes and decided to not jump.

I got off the bridge and saw the ghost smiling at me.

 _"See, you are your own person. Danny, was it?"_ She asked me. 

I nodded and heard her say, _"Since I save you and all, maybe you should do something for me in return~."_

"What is it?" I asked, not having the right mind for anything.

She stretched out her hand and grabbed mine.

Before I could say anything, she smiling said, _"No takebacks."_

I could feel some sort of a force field wrapping along with her.

After it was done, she smiled before disappearing.

 _Okay, that was weird._

I sigh and wiped the tears away so that no one can see them.

I began walking to my house and _hoped_ that no one was there.

With luck, no one was there.

I smiled and began preparing myself to go to bed.

As I got laid there, I began to see that ghost again and heard her say, _"Goodnight, Danny~."_

And with that, I fell asleep.

??? POV

I saw that Danny was wearing the necklace from yesterday and smirked once the contact was placed.

 _It's only a matter of time..._ I thought before disappearing with an evil smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 3- Danny's "New" Friend

Danny POV

I woke up from my sleep and felt different.

Like, not too good but not too bad.

I got up and let out a sigh before getting up.

I looked at the mirror in my room and saw that the black eye was gone.

I sigh thankfully, got to change into new clothes, and went downstairs.

Just to my luck, my _family_ was there.

"Danno, good morning," Jack said.

I grunted and sat down in front of them. 

I didn't bother talking to them since they were too busy for me, but I managed to overhear their conversation.

"Still, one of these days, we'll capture that Ghost Boy!" Jack cheerfully said.

 _Not with you two playing dumb,_ I thought, smirking.

"Now, now, Jack. We will capture him and break him molecule by molecule!" Maddie said while siding on Jack's side.

 _Not if he escapes from you like all those other times,_ I thought while grinning.

Of course, that grin wasn't for them as they saw it and thought that it was for them.

Jazz appeared and brought out the pancakes that she made.

"Here you are. I thought I had to wake you up," Jazz said, handing me a plate.

I 'thanked' her and began to eat breakfast.

 _At least, this is one of those rare moments...,_ I thought to myself.

Once I was done with my food, I got up, 'thanked' Jazz again, and rushed to my room.

I thought to myself that for the rest of the day, I wouldn't do anything.

Not even go out, which is something I usually do. 

I closed the door and locked it the minute I arrived and sat on the bed.

 _"Well, aren't you something?"_ A familiar voice said.

I looked at the ghost, and it was the same one that 'saved' me from yesterday.

"Hello to you too," I said, looking at her.

 _"Aw, thanks, Danny,"_ She said while swarming around me.

I think she was looking at me, but I didn't know because her eyes were covered.

"So, what's your name? You didn't tell me," I said, wanting more information about her.

She 'looked' at me and said, _"My name? I'm afraid I don't know..."_

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

_"It's alright, Danny. Look, because I don't know doesn't mean that it can be that important to me. Besides, I think that you and I are gonna have some fun together~,"_ She said without thinking.

I blush at what she said and told her that I was way too young for that kind of stuff.

She tilts her head and said, _"Why are you blushing? By fun, I mean to get to know each other more."_

"Oh..." I said, completely embarrassed. 

She chuckled, and soon enough, we started to get to know each other. 

It wasn't easy for her to remember her past, but that didn't stop her from telling me stories.

One about her family, one about her past, funny moments, and others too. 

I happily laughed with her once she finished telling a funny story about her pranking her brother.

"Ever since then, he didn't want to mess with me after what he did to me a long time ago," The female ghost said.

"I kinda want to name you, if you don't mind," I suggested.

It took a few minutes, and she nodded.

I try to come up with a name until an idea was planted.

"How about Ruse? It means mischievous and feisty. Not to mention, but you did have red hair back then, right?"

She nodded, and that was her official name.

I smiled at the thought of finally having a friend in such a long time, and it brought me some tears.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" Ruse asked me, worry written all over her face. 

"I-I'm fine, just so happy that something went right for me. I..."

Ruse hugged me tightly and let me wipe on her.

I know she's a ghost, but at that moment, it didn't bother me that she's dead.

I wasn't always happy where I'm from, but maybe Ruse can change that...

After all, why does everything go wrong with me if I do something?

Why can't I be happy for once?

_Maybe with Ruse, everything will work out..._

Ruse POV

 _Everything will work out, Danny,_ She thought in her head.

After all, nothing nor anyone was going to get in her way...

Even if it means the _extreme_ use of **_killing_**...


	5. Chapter 4- Having a Ghost Follow You Isn't Always the Best...

Danny POV

After being comforted by Ruse, we continued our talk. 

It wasn't as if my life was perfect, but Ruse gets mad whenever I mention my bullies. 

_"So, this 'Dash' person had been bullying your whole life, 'Paulina' is a straight-up no bitchy person, 'Sam' and 'Tucker' stopped being your friends, and everyone hates you? That's some bull, Danny..."_ Ruse said with anger in her voice.

"I know, right?! Why do these things keep happening to me?!" I ranted.

"Look, from now on, I'm going to be your only friend, no matter what, okay?" Ruse said, holding my hand.

I felt tears coming, but I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Danny, time for dinner!" I heard Jack's cheery voice said.

I sigh and got up from the bed to head to the door, only to be stopped by Ruse. 

_"Are you sure? You don't have to go,"_ She said, obviously worried.

I nodded at her, and soon I opened the door to head to the kitchen.

I was a bit nervous, but I knew that nothing severe was going to happen to me.

And I know this because of Ruse and her overprotectiveness.

Anyway, once I arrived at the table, I didn't see Jazz there.

Usually, she would be here with us, but I think she said something about studying for a huge exam next week.

 _So, it's just me and my so-called parents. Great,_ I thought, looking at the two.

As soon as Maddie sat the food down, Jack began eating while I eat slower than usual.

"What's wrong, Danny?" My 'mom' asked me.

"Nothing is wrong," I bluntly lied, but she brought it.

"I swear that Ghost Boy will not be expected this turn of the outcome," Jack said with a cheerful face.

I essentially wanted to barf, but I didn't want to waste the food. 

Once I was done listening to them, I got up to leave but was stopped.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" 'Mom' asked.

I 'smiled' and nodded before leaving.

I arrived at my room and closed the door so that I wouldn't see anyone. 

I smiled when I saw Ruse near my bed while looking at some photos.

 _"Is this you?"_ She asked, pointing at the picture.

I nodded, and then, she said, " _How did this become... that?"_

"Hey! Not cool, dude," I said, blushing from embarrassment. 

_"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you are so cute back then, but now, you're too handsome for your own good,"_ She said honestly.

I agreed with her and suddenly felt tired.

 _Why do I feel dizzy?_ I thought, slipping into bed.

Ruse was shocked when I did this but then understood the situation. 

_"I think the food you ate had some high-advanced ectoplasm in it. I think you're sick,"_ She said bluntly.

I curled up into a ball and cry in pain.

 _"There, there, you will be fine, don't worry,"_ She said while rubbing my head.

I groan in discomfort as I slowly started having blurry vision.

"I... I think I'm going to-"

 _"Rest, Danny. Don't worry, I'll protect you,"_ She said, trying to lead me to sleep. 

The last thing I remember was seeing her smiling face before falling into darkness.

Ruse POV

 _Damn it, why kind of parents does that to their own child?!_ I thought, looking at Danny with pity.

 _Poor, Danny. It must have been too much of a struggle for something he didn't do,_ I thought, looking at the door.

 _Although, it wouldn't **hurt** to get back at them for everything they did to Danny...,_ I smirk darkly.

I slowly let go of Danny so that he wouldn't wake up from his 'fever' and went out to see his 'parents.'

I turned myself invisible and flew over to the lab.

For some reason, I was attracted to it, and then I smirk when I saw no one there.

 _Maybe a couple of ' **accidents** ' wouldn't hurt them as much...,_ I thought evilly. 

I began smashing things that didn't seem that important to them and destroying some other stuff.

Once I felt satisfied, I left with a smirk.

Then, I flew over to the kitchen to get Danny some medication that'll help him with his sickness.

I got the items and flew over to Danny very quietly.

He was still asleep in a cute way.

I smiled and sighed as I knew that the darkness was growing within more and more.

 _I just hope that she doesn't get out...,_ I thought with fear.

_Please, don't let this happen again..._

** Time skip, next morning **

Danny POV

I woke up from my stupid alarm and tried to find the snooze button.

Once I hit it, I was about to fall asleep until I was being shaken by someone.

"Mm?" I questioned with my eyes still a bit blurry.

 _"Morning, Danny. How are you?"_ Ruse said, smiling.

I yawned and told her that I was doing fine.

 _"Good, I gave you some medication to help the pain because I didn't want to see you threw up,"_ She said with disgust.

I smiled and slowly realized that it was a Monday.

"Aw, crap. I have school," I whined, not wanting to go.

Ruse laughed at my face and helped me get ready for school.

I thanked her and left my room to head to the door.

I was about to open the door until I heard Maddie's voice, "Danny, do you know what happened?"

I stopped, confused at what is she talking about.

"Um... no?" I said, very confused.

"Danno, our lab was destroyed yesterday, and someone must've done it," Jack said.

I said that I didn't do it because I stayed in my room the entire afternoon.

I didn't include the part that I was sick because I know that they'll believe me.

"Even so, maybe a ghost had done it!" Jack said, annoying me.

"Well, take care then, Danny," Maddie said, kissing my forehead.

I was disgusted, but I didn't let them see that.

I said goodbye and run to my school.

 _"Need a lift?"_ I heard Ruse asked.

I was confused about how she managed to get out of the ghost shield but that didn't seem the right time.

I felt myself being carried by Rusek, and we flew at a fast pace.

It wasn't something I enjoyed, but at least, I'll be able to head to class on time.

I thanked Ruse as soon as we landed and told her to be invisible.

I began to walk up to my locker and had a gut feeling that something was about to happen.

And, I was right...

Dash came up to me and slammed me against the locker.

"Hey, Fenturd, guess who failed his reading exam?" He said, smiling when he noticed that I was nervous.

I embraced myself until I heard Mr. Lancer calling from the hallways.

"Dash Baxter, did it look like what I just saw?" He said sternly.

Dash gulped and placed me down, making up excuses upon excuses.

"Especially early in the morning! C'mon, you in a heat of trouble!" Mr. Lancer said, making Dash walk alongside him.

I sigh of relief and heard Ruse's voice, _"No one will mess with you now that I'm here, Danny."_

"Thank you," I whispered, heading to my class and having a feeling of remorse. 

_Why did I have that feeling?_ I thought, deciding to not pay attention to that.

However, maybe I should've done something about it.

After all, having a ghost follow you twenty-four/seven may not have been the best decision...


End file.
